


You Better Watch Those Hands...

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drenched Fluff, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Established Relationship, Gore, Hux has medical training, I Don't Even Know, I cannot stress the gore and blood enough, I think we're beyond sorry, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Organ Removal, Surgery, go me, i think that's all, sorry mom sorry god, the relationship tag is ubiquitous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kylo Ren's defeat; he's in dire need of medical attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Watch Those Hands...

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could give you a proper explanation to why this exists but alas I have none such explanation. I'd say I'm sorry but we all know I'm not; just...just take it.
> 
> Heed the tags, please.

There was blood caked up to his elbows, glistening sickly against the pallor of his skin.

It looked black almost; many people thought of blood as brilliant red, impossibly bright. Hux knew it otherwise, it felt slick as oil and looked just as dark. There was so very much of it as well, as though it were flowing forth from a geyser; it brought back memories of gushing water, back when flowing water had been something Hux had access to. When he was young and he would sneak out to watch the waterfalls during the raining cycles of his home planet, back when it had been so very uncomplicated. Back when General Hux of the First Order had just been Alan Hux. When he didn't find himself coated in blood and elbows deep in his co-commander’s abdominal cavity. When that wasn't a main concern.

The blood felt warm and sticky on his hands but he had no time to dwell on it—no time to dwell on the slick glistening organs and ravaged, charred tissue. No time to dwell on the swell of blood, chyme and bile that was dripping from the wound, and the myriad of infections that could cause (septicemia was one thing his mind had supplied helpfully from his military medical training. He filed it away for later concerns.)—All of that meant very little; was inconsequential really; when Kylo Ren was bleeding out on the pristine sheets of his transport bed and the medical staff were unable to get within ten feet of him due to an honest to Gods _force field_.

Hux had been beside the transport bed at the time. When the meager staff on board had been rushing about like overzealous  ants attempting to stabilize Kylo, close up the gaping wound on his side that was threatening to spill his insides out onto the floor.

The Knight had been unconscious as far as anyone could tell, his eyes closed and Hux had thought he looked peaceful—angelic, almost—in his repose. The knot of worry clenching in the General's gut tightened further at the thought. Kylo Ren was never supposed to look peaceful or _angelic_ , he was a blunt weapon, a warrior honed in blood and pain.

The room had suddenly gone deathly silent then—no sounds of orders being shouted to medical personnel, no pitter-patter of quick footsteps going to and fro. Hux found himself looking around and saw around a dozen people pinned to the wall like so many insects; their eyes wildly moving around the room in panic, attempting to process the situation. Hux merely stared—half in begrudging awe and half in disbelief.

He heard it then. The thready mental voice in his mind urging him to come closer. He'd shrugged the coat from his shoulders, uncaring in that moment that it had probably been thoroughly wrinkled as he strode towards the bed. He knew what Kylo was asking and knew that he had to do it, he had to save him.

Hux quickly went through the calculations necessary to determine how much anesthetic would be needed for the Knight’s considerable bulk but quickly discarded the idea with a shake of the head. He would not be able to administer the anesthetic while Kylo was still awake, he'd have found himself pinned to the wall as surely as one of the butterflies he'd collected when he was younger.

 

That had left only one option at the time and it was how Hux now found himself rifling inside Kylo’s abdominal cavity with only the most rudimentary of tools at his disposal.

He eyed the table warily, inspecting his tools—he had a few surgical clamps, thankful for the doyen and bulldog clamps. He would be able to section the damaged part of the small intestine rather easily and the bulldog clamps would keep the bleeding to a minimal. The scalpel and surgical scissors as well as the thread to mend the tears to semi vital organs would be needed. The clamps to hold the needle and suture the wounds were also thankfully there.

Hux found himself digging into a messy pulp of pulverized flesh and charred organs, barely able to discern the individual areas from one another. With the scalpel he went about removing the tissue that was beginning to necrotize due to lack of blood flow, black and blue segments that were oozing clear lymphatic fluid. He needed to remove the damaged parts to survey the damage to the rest of the organs.

Hux was almost brought to his knees, just then, by a sharp stab of pain that could only be Kylo projecting. He felt as though he were splintering in two and his hand faltered briefly, the scalpel slicing through a vessel. Blood splattered out onto the floor and Hux's face before he was able to gain his composure. Hux's feet felt like lead weights as he slowly made his way up to Kylo’s face.

"Kylo, you must stop immediately! If you go into shock you might actually die, you incompetent child!" Hux barked out the order, intending it to jolt Kylo out of whatever episode he'd drowned himself in, attempting to throw him an anchor as Hux carded his hand through Kylo’s hair unmindful of the blood drying on his hands—streaking though the strands—and leaned forward to press his lips to the other man’s forehead, silently willing him to calm down. Kylo was breathing heavily from his nose, dark eyes narrowed into slits and regarding him, breathes hissing out from between clenched teeth.

_Do it_

The sickening weight that had rested itself on Hux’s body began to ease its hold gradually and as soon as he was able to walk once more, he rushed back to the wound and located the nicked artery stemming the flow of blood.

Hux surveyed the damage with a calculating eye and determined that the stomach had not been punctured; merely bruised. However, one of Kylo's kidneys was unsalvageable, a section of the small intestine had been damaged and there was a tear in the large intestine that required suturing. Hux sent up a mocking prayer to whatever higher power was watching over Kylo, the inept simpleton might have gotten himself killed had the bowcaster shot deviated an inch closer to his stomach.

Cupping the damaged kidney in one hand, Hux lifted it up slightly before securing the bulldog clamp—inefficient in this instance but it would have to do—to the connecting tubes and using the surgical scissors he cut through them one after the other. The cuts were imprecise and messy and Hux cursed his lack of practice as he maneuvered the organ to cup it in both hands and deposit it into the empty tray by the bed.

Mending the tear would have to be next, the intestine had begun to leak fluid and would cause complications that Hux would be unable to stymie. With that thought in mind, Hux picked up the curved needle—a swaged, tapercut needle would easily penetrate the tissue—and began to thread the silk thread through it. Hux would have preferred using staples, as it would have been far less time consuming but he was, by far, more familiar with this technique and the surgical staplers were nowhere in sight.

Kylo’s mental voice had gone suspiciously silent during the proceedings, yet his force presence was enveloping the whole room in waves of energy that rolled off Hux’s skin uncomfortably. He needed to work faster.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he quickly ran over his suturing technique—his best bet would be a single layered simple appositional suture pattern, a ford lock stitch. The tear was not particularly big thus it would not take a great amount of time to close, Hux thought to himself as he pushed the needle through one side of the wound and looped it back to push it through the other end.

The screech of metal being bent and a loud gasp, almost startled Hux but he kept steadily stitching—in, loop, and in again. Hux could feel Kylo in his mind trying to distract himself from the pain and Hux sent him images of soothing water and rain pattering on glass. A sharp tug to close the wound on the final stitch caused Kylo’s back to bow and tore a loud shout from his chest; a pulse of power rippling around the room and snapping one of the staff’s neck’s in the process, the head lolling to the side at an unnatural angle.

Hux cursed under his breath as he cut the excess thread; where was a medical droid when you needed one? Ah yes, it was pinned to a force-forsaken wall by a paranoid force user, of course.

Hysterical laughter bubbled up to his lips and threatened to overtake him as he turned to the table once more and picked up a pair of Doyen clamps that would not damage or crush the intestinal tissue. He took a deep breath and plunged his hand back into Kylo’s stomach to attempt to isolate the damaged segment.

 _This wasn’t exactly the way I’d imagined your fingers inside me, Hux._ Kylo teased, attempting to distract Hux from his growing panic.

 _Well, it is, indeed, a shame then that no one asked your opinion._ Hux spat back, a begrudging smile stretching his lips as he secured the clamps to either side of the damaged section. The tissue looked burned and torn almost to tatters—leaking blood and possibly other fluids Hux was trying not to concern himself with—the circumference of the damaged area was discolored, blue and black at some places. Had they not gotten to Kylo in time the tissue would have started necrotizing.

Using the surgical scissors once more, Hux cut carefully at each section and removed the damaged segment. He brought the two ends and began to suture them together as he had done before—a simple interrupted Gambee suture.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Hux looked around the room at the still pinned staff and exhaled sharply. He needed Kylo to let them down—unharmed, so they could check his progress and clean the wound properly.

As soon as Hux thought it the force field that had been surrounding the room dropped abruptly, personnel dropping to the floor with little to no injury. Hux heard Kylo’s derisive chuckle and seriously considered plunging his hand into the open wound or perhaps reopening Kylo’s face wound once more, but he refrained.

“Take care of him. I will be leaving to attend to the bridge, update me on his status as soon as possible.” Hux commanded with as much dignity as he could muster while covered head to toe in Kylo’s blood.

 _Behave._ Hux sent via their force connection and heard a derisive _Yes, General._ as he turned on his heel—back ramrod straight and hands clasped behind his back—heading towards his rooms to clean himself up; He was long overdue for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
